


Serendipity

by BaabiSheep



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Awkward Flirting, But still being dead, Cake, Coffee Shop Canon, Fluff, Hinami Being a Cutie, I had no clue what to name this, M/M, Or tag this, Rize being OOC, Touka being over protective, Tsukiyama being... himself, awkward babies, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaabiSheep/pseuds/BaabiSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki just wants to have a pleasant week with nothing dangerous happening. Too bad for him he's a half-ghoul working at a coffee shop where the typical clientèle is ghouls. Between the constant bother of a hallucination of Rize and the strange man who has started to frequent Anteiku he's probably going to have a weird couple of weeks.</p><p>Where the main motivation behind writing this is the fact that a coffee shop setting is already canonical and having Kaneki hallucinate Rize checking out guys.</p><p>It's about as good as it sounds.<br/>Takes place between the Mother&Daughter ark and Gourmet ark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1-Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I tried writing something, and it's my first time writing Tokyo Ghoul! I really hope everything turns out okay. This is one of the pairings I haven't read yet. Most of what I've seen is Tsukiyama/Kaneki. I ship that as well but I had to choose something weird.

Soft light filtered onto Kaneki's face making his eyes twitch as he fought to remain asleep. He really wanted to keep sleeping, everything was so much easier when he was asleep. With a soft sigh the young man slipped out from under his blankets. He had work and he couldn't miss that. Yoshimura had helped him so much and working was the least he could do to repay him.

In autopilot Kaneki set some water to boil and walked to his bathroom to quickly shower. The steamy water helped ease him into consciousness but he wouldn't be fully up until he got his coffee. After cleaning in as little time as he could manage Kaneki finished his shower and got dressed before going to his now boiling water and preparing a cup of coffee.

Kaneki sat down at the table and opened the container holding the 'sugar cubes' he had gotten and idly stirred it into his coffee before taking a sip and turning on the TV to watch come news before he went to work. It was currently on a commercial advertising some new underwear line for men. Kaneki looked back at the dark brown of his coffee before he heard a very familiar voice making a humming noise.

"Look at the package on that guy." Rize said tapping her tight clad foot the table leg, a playful smirk on her face.

Kaneki's eye twitched. It was bad he was hallucinating but now Rize's ghost wasn't even trying to get him to eat human flesh, she was just perving on every attractive male that her eyes happened upon. Rize let out a slight laugh, her purple eyes looking over at him as he tried to avoid contact.

"I know you were looking, Kaneki-kun. Don't deny that guy was super tasty." Rize said with a wink sticking her tongue out.

Kaneki downed the rest of his coffee and turned off his TV. He was not going to dignify that comment with a response. Rize let out a sigh.

"It's as bad to hold back your sexual urges as holding back your ghoul ones. You'll die if you don't eat but you'll be no fun if you never get some. Besides it's just admitting how attractive someone is. Nothing gay in eying up a hot person." Rize was now leaning against a wall, she was obviously taunting him now.

Kaneki left with his tail between his legs. He did not want to deal with her shenanigans.

_-'-_-'-_'-_-'-_-'-_'-_-'-_-'-_'-_-'-_-'-_'-_-'-_-'-_'-_-'-_-'-_'-_

"Good morning, manager." Kaneki said as he entered the Anteiku kitchen.

Yoshimura halted his conversation with Enji to give a smile to Kaneki. The elder had on a hat and was holding a briefcase. Kaneki put together he was probably going to be going somewhere. "Hello Kaneki. I'm going to be gone for about to weeks on important business. If anything serious happens tell Yomo and I will return early. Goodbye, Kaneki, Enji." Yoshimura left rather quickly and Kaneki felt rather confused. He wondered what had happened to make him leave so quickly. If it took two weeks it was probably rather important.

Kaneki and Enji started the work day. The day went by rather quickly with more Ghoul customers than human. Enji left to take a break and Kaneki was left in the empty coffee shop waiting for any customers. Kaneki tried passing the time by idly looking over the baked goods on display trying to remember what each one tasted like. The last piece of cake he had was vanilla. Not a very inspired choice but it was really good. It had been here to days before he had set up that date with Rize. 

The bell hanging above the door chimed breaking Kaneki from his musings. "Welcome." Kaneki said turning to the customer with a welcoming smile.

Kaneki was mildly startled by how tall the man was. He easily towered over the youth and looked to be a businessman with his suit and briefcase. Kaneki directed him to a seat.

"May I take your order or do you want some time?" Kaneki asked politely.

"I would like a cup of todays special and what cake do you recommend?" The man asked.

Kaneki was caught off guard by that question. He had no idea what cake was good. It would all taste like spongy mold to him now. So he just went with what seemed to gain the most human interest. "The strawberry is pretty popular." Kaneki said not being able to gauge what to say.

The man's eyes narrowed slightly for a second. "What do you recommend?" He asked again.

Kaneki felt a nervous sweat break out before he remembered the vanilla. "The vanilla is pretty good. The butter cream isn't too fatty and doesn't overpower the actual cake which is the main thing holding a good vanilla cake back. It's also sometimes nice to have something so simple." Kaneki decided on, vanilla was kind of boring but it was still pretty good.

The man nodded, seeming satisfied by the response. "I'd like a slice of vanilla cake."

"Okay, you're order will be out in a minute." Kaneki said giving a nod as he went to prepare the coffee.

Kaneki measured the coffee into the filter and started to pour the water in slow circles. It was a pretty nice day out. Not many people were coming in, they probably decided to make plans outside. If the good weather continued for a couple days he might read outside later. Kaneki finished the coffee and plated the cake. He walked over to the mans table and set the cup and plate in front of him. "Careful, the coffee is hot."

"Thank you." The man said before taking a bite of the cake.

Kaneki went making sure everything behind the counter was clean and general things as no new customers came in. Kaneki enjoyed the silence, almost forgetting the other male was there. Kaneki heard the sound of change hitting a hard surface followed by a couple quick footsteps and the door chime. By the time Kaneki looked up all he caught was black hair and a briefcase. Kaneki cleared the table and washed it down.

Enji came back from his brake. Only a few more customers came in that day and it ended rather normally. Things were finally getting back to normal. Hopefully nothing stressful would happen in the next couple days, the normality was nice and Kaneki had been through enough lately.

As soon as Kaneki got home he passed out in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty slow right now and shorter than I'd like, but I'm having each chapter be a day so some chapters will be shorter than others. Of course some days more things are going to happen. Next chapter is probably going to be pretty short, things down really spice up until chapter eight. Well, locked myself into a pretty lengthy fanfiction.


	2. Day 2-Tuesday

With a soft yawn Kaneki woke up. He went through his regular morning routine. Kaneki felt it would be a good day, Rize hadn't been flitting around. He enjoyed when that happened. It was weird to see visions of the girl who's organs were in him. He would think about seeing a psychiatrist but he couldn't mention her being a ghoul or several other things to any human so that was out. Kaneki left contemplating getting psychology books.

Working at Anteiku was one of the more relaxed jobs Kaneki had experienced. The customers were usually nice, mostly consisting of local ghouls so there was a good sense of camaraderie. He was getting the hang of making coffee and he overall enjoyed everything. The doorbell chimed. "Welcome." Kaneki said as he turned.

Hinami smiled at him as she walked in. "Good morning, big brother!"

A smile spread across Kaneki's face. "Hinami! How are you?"

"I'm doing well. I hope it's okay if I stay here for a while. It's kind of boring being alone for so long." Hinami asked tilting her head.

"I don't mind. Do you want a cup of coffee?" Kaneki asked.

Hinami thought for a second before nodding. "Big brother makes good coffee."

Kaneki went to go make a cup while Hinami sat down. When Kaneki brought the beverage to her, she was reading and writing things down in her notebook. Kaneki smiled and set the coffee down breaking her from her thoughts.

"Thank you." The brunette said shutting her book.

Kaneki looked over the cover, The Black Goat's Egg. "How is it so far?"

"It's pretty good. I sometimes don't know the words but big sister sometimes helps or I look it up."

The door chimed before Kaneki could respond. "Welcome." Kaneki said turning to whoever had entered.

It was the tall man from the day before. Kaneki lead him to an open seat and the black haired man sat down. "May I take your order?" Kaneki asked with a friendly smile.

"The house blend coffee and what kind of cake do you recommend?" The man asked.

Kaneki thought for a moment. There was some German chocolate cake that looked pretty good and the sweetness of the cake would help balance the coffee. "The German chocolate cake would go well with the coffee. It's not overly sweet and will balance the acidity."

The man nodded. "I'd like a slice of that cake then."

Kaneki leaves to brew the coffee and get the cake. While he was pouring the coffee he looked up and made eye contact with Hinami. The girl waked to him before going back to her book. She sipped at her coffee and Kaneki brought out the man's order.

"The coffee is hot." Kaneki warned setting the steaming cup down.

"Thank you." The man said before quietly eating the cake.

Kaneki left, the air getting a little tense. The man didn't seem very sociable or maybe he was just focused? Kaneki decided to leave it alone and looked up at the clock, 1:42. It'd be a couple hours before Touka came in for work. Kaneki briefly mused over how the man had come in around this time the day before.

Kaneki mulled over the day as he washed some coffee cups. The door chime sounded through the shop and Kaneki looked at the clock, 1:55. He left at the same time too. The eye-patched youth wondered he was going to be a regular.

"Big brother?" Hinami called.

Kaneki set down the cup to walk over to her. "What is it?" Kaneki asked.

Hinami pointed to a word in her book. "What does this mean?"

He scanned over the word, "It means something like a chance encounter." 

The brunette nodded and wrote it down in her notebook. "Thank you, big sister didn't know what that one meant so I've been curious for a while."

"It's not used often in everyday conversation." Kaneki said, "It's more popular in things like romance novels." Hinami let out a faint giggle and Kaneki looked at her confused. "Did I say something funny?"

"I just thought of you reading romance novels." Hinami said covering her mouth as she laughed.

Kaneki pouted slightly and Hinami laughed a little harder. The rest of the day passed by calmly. Touka came in and was surprised by Hinami being there. Kaneki finished work and headed home. He was going to take a nice bath when he got home and relax.

As he turned the key in his door he got a bad feeling. When his door opened he saw Rize sitting on his table a happy smile on her face. "Welcome home, Kaneki." Rize said her head tilting as she smiled wider.

Kaneki nearly shut the door again but he couldn't just avoid his apartment. He stepped inside taking off his shoes. It was better to just ignore her. She was just a figment of his imagination.

"So that man who's been coming into Anteiku is pretty attractive." Rize said, one delicate finger pressing against her chin in a thoughtful way.

Kaneki started a cup of coffee. "I wouldn't know."

Rize let out a laugh. "He looks really fit. Most men in suits wouldn't be that dedicated to building so much muscle. It's kind of odd. And didn't Yoshimura say something about large cases."

Kaneki nearly dropped the water as he thought it through. "He was CCG!" Kaneki said turning to Rize his eyes wide.

Rize let out a shrug. "I was just thinking he looked familiar. That hair and jaw line. If you stopped blushing like a school girl with a crush and look at his face he might look familiar. Maybe looking at his arm would be more helpful."

The water fell with a clatter onto the floor. That man was familiar. Back then, the investigator he had fought. He was that investigator. Kaneki couldn't believe it. Thank goodness he had the mask Uta made for him at that time. Was he investigating Anteiku? He hadn't brought in the case the second day. Maybe he had deemed it clear. Yet he was still coming in, that didn't make sense.

Rize let out a slight laugh at his distressed face. "My works done." Rize said before leaving.

Kaneki was left alone in his panic, forgetting that he didn't have work the next day and had more time to work out what he would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinami, you weren't supposed to be in this until chapter nine! This shows my amazing ability to stick to my writing plans.


	3. Day 3-Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I can't believe people are enjoying this! I really enjoy writing this so it's great. Also, I don't really even proofread my chapters and I have no one to beta my work so sorry if there are any typos or grammar mistakes. I like to upload as soon as possible.

That night Kaneki had a nightmare involving being chased around by a giant, sentient briefcase. When he finally woke up it was to the ringing of his cell phone. Groggily the black haired youth grabbed the phone and looked at the name.

"Good morning, Hide." Kaneki said rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"Did I wake you up?" Hide asked soundly like he had been up for a while.

Kaneki nodded before groggily realizing he had to verbalize for Hide to understand. "Yeah, I was going to get up soon anyways."

"Then do you want to hang out today? It's been pretty nice out so we could go to the park or something." Hide offered.

Hanging out sounded nice, it had been a bit since he last hang out with Hide outside of school and when he came into Anteiku. "Sure, what time do you want to meet up?"

"How about we meet up at that park with the big fountain in forty-five minutes?" Hide said and Kaneki gave his approval.

They hung up and Kaneki grabbed some clothes and got ready for the day. He blocked out Rize who was staring out the window. Kaneki left pretty quickly and got to the park five minutes early. Hide showed up exactly five minutes later.

"Hey Kaneki! How has work been going?" Hide asked as he walked up.

"The manager is out for the next couple weeks but otherwise it's been pretty normal."

Hide nodded before a smile came across his face. "How is Touka? Is she seeing anyone?"

Kaneki felt a little sorry for his friends crush, Touka probably wasn't the best person to get a crush on. "She's doing well, I don't think she is. She's pretty busy studying right now."

Hide's smile stayed on. "She's so cute. I should come by more often. By the way, any new girls catch your eye."

Kaneki blinked, he honestly hadn't been thinking about dating. The whole ghoul thing was taking up most of his mind, and after Rize he didn't now if he could trust any ghouls on dates. "No, not really."

The blonde gave a frown, "Come on, dude! It's not likely that your date will be crushed by steel beams again."

Kaneki rolled his eyes at him. "Most people wouldn't mention that kind of thing."

"Hey, it's the truth. You should still go out and play the field." Hide had a good point.

They talked for a while more before Hide got a text from somewhere. Apparently he had his eyes on more than just Touka. He left to go meet up with the girl who had text him and Kaneki stood up to leave. The day was still really nice so he decided to walk to the bus station further away.

Kaneki shut his eyes enjoying the good weather as he walked. It was nice to feel normal for a bit. He takes a step forward and his nose bumps against something hard. Panicking Kaneki looks up and his eyes widen a bit as he sees the familiar face of Yomo in front of him. "Ah! Sorry." Kaneki said stepping out of the way.

"I have a friend that wants to meet you. She's at HySy right now and it's pretty close if you want to come along." Yomo said in his usual indifferent tone.

Curiosity struck Kaneki. He nodded and followed the larger man to the familiar mask shop. Yomo pulled out his cellphone and opened the door. Inside was the same as Kaneki had seen it last time. He didn't see Uta or any female inside. He looked around cautiously, he didn't want to have his first impression on Yomo's friend to be scared witless.

"Where are they?" Kaneki asked.

Yomo was looking at his phone for a bit before turning to him, "Itori sent a text about how they might have gone to pick up some coffee."

Kaneki nodded, the tension leaving him. So he wasn't going to get scared again. Kaneki moved to look at some of the masks. One of them was of an old woman and looked incredibly real. Kaneki could have sworn the pink eyes were real.

"I'm an old lady!" The mask yelled suddenly charging at him.

Kaneki let out a scream falling backwards and being caught by someone before he could hit the ground. "Hello Kaneki." Uta said calmly to the petrified Kaneki.

The mask was peeled off to reveal a rather pretty young woman with pink hair that matched her eyes. She had a wide grin on. "Sorry about that. I could help it! I'm Itori, Ren and U have told me a lot about you."

"N-nice to meet you." Kaneki said shakily trying to stand by himself.

She made a cooing noise and pulled him from Uta's arms to hug him against her chest. "You are so cute!"

Kaneki made a noise of surprise a blush rising to his cheeks and he felt instantly better when she let him go. He steadied himself and looked back at the woman. They all sat down next to one of the clear tables.

"I wish you had told me you were going to bring Kaneki! Then I could have brought something so I could see his one eye." Itori whined towards Yomo.

Yomo simple grunted in her direction seemingly not paying attention. Itori gave a pout before turning to Kaneki.

Itori motioned towards the eye patch. "So only your one eye changes?" Kaneki nodded and Itori's eyes glittered with excitement. "It's been a long time since I heard anything about one eyed ghouls."

There were other one eyed ghouls? Kaneki felt instantly curious. "Have there been many one eyed ghouls?" Kaneki asked.

"Do you know what happens when a human and a ghoul get pregnant?" Itori asked, seemingly completely changing the course of the conversation. Kaneki shook his head confused. "The baby dies. The likely hood of pregnancy is unlikely by itself but if the mother is human the baby won't get enough nutrients and if the mother is ghoul her body will consider the growing baby nutrients and absorb it."

The eye patched half ghoul's eyes widened at the revelation. It was horrific and kind of sad. A ghoul and a human going through all the difficulties that come with being a human and ghoul trying to be together and then they can't even have children.

"But if a baby is born it will be superior to either of its parents and the kakugan only forms in one eye." Itori finished.

"How often do human and ghoul relationships happen?" Kaneki asked.

Itori seemed surprised at that comment, she thought he'd be more interested in the one eyed ghoul things. "Not very often since ghouls and humans generally hate each other, but love does conquer all." Itori said with a giggle at the end. "I've known a few couples but most of the time the relationship doesn't last long and the ghoul never says they are a ghoul. Are you thinking about asking a human out?"

Kaneki was about to shake his head but Yomo suddenly sat up a little straighter before pulling out his phone. He put it back in his pocket looking over to Kaneki. "Kaneki would you mind going to Anteiku. Enji has something to talk to you about."

Kaneki nodded and Itori let out a sad noise before pulling into another crushing hug. "We have to meet again sometime!"

Kaneki nodded lightly but Itori didn't seem to want to let go. "Itori, I think your crushing him." Uta said. Kaneki felt instantly grateful to the taller male when Itori let go. Kaneki stood up to go but was pulled into another hug. Kaneki shut his eyes, waiting for the suffocation from Itori's cleavage but instead felt a firm chest. Uta had pulled him into a quick hug. Kaneki briefly returned the hug and it didn't last as long as Itori's hug. "Couldn't help it." Uta said. Kaneki silently left HySy and headed to Anteiku.

When he arrived the coffee shop looked just like it usually did. Kaneki wondered why Enji wanted to talk to him. Kaneki reached towards the door and barely managed to avoid it hitting his face as it opened. Kaneki looked up to see a familiar face in front of him. Kaneki quickly stepped to the side and felt panic strike up in his heart. This was a CCG investigator, one that he had fought before. "E-excuse me." Kaneki stuttered out.

Kaneki felt hard eyes stare at him. "What days do you work?"

"Everyday but Wednesdays and Sundays." Kaneki spouted out without thinking.

He nodded and left leaving a very confused Kaneki. Kaneki flipped inside and went to find Enji. The man was making someone's order.

"Yomo said you wanted to talk to me." Kaneki said walking over.

Enji gave him a smile and nodded. "Yeah. Irimi is sick and can't back the cakes for a couple days can you make the cakes. Usually Yoshimura would but he's gone."

Kaneki thought for a second. He had backed before than they weren't too terrible. He probably could even though the thought of cake made him want to puke. "Why me?" Kaneki asked.

"You used to be human so you seemed like the person who would know best." Enji said.

That made sense. "Okay."

Enji let out a relieved sigh. "That's great. No one else can bake. Thanks Kaneki."

Kaneki left after that and returned home. It had been a pretty eventful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know if Amon is interested in Kaneki or is just making sure he isn't a ghoul. It's weird trying to get into his head space. In the notes I have for writing this I didn't actually plan on having Itori or Uta in this but I love them both so much and I wanted the chapters to be longer, the same reason Hinami came in last chapter. I wonder if I should bring in some members of the CCG. Whenever I'm writing this I keep remembering how Noshio is off somewhere dying and start laughing and feeling sorry for him. I think he's a pretty cool character but I don't think there is really a point in this story where I can fit him in, maybe Kimi, but not Noshio.


	4. Day 4-Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how much trouble I have writing Amon. I'm so happy I finally put in a proper introduction. I couldn't keep writing descriptions of him and things for much longer. Also, wasn't planning on writing this so soon. I've been pretty busy with a drama/theater camp thing, but not inspiration just the urge to write. So I plowed through writing this entire chapter in an hour. I hope it isn't too terrible.

The sound of metal scrapping against metal emanated from the Anteiku kitchen. Kaneki was mixing together a bright red mixture while occasionally looking over at a cook book. He carefully poured the batter into a cake pan and slide it into the over before turning a couple more pages into the cook book.

By the time the sun came out the eye patched youth had a red cake cooling on the counter, a bowl of white frosting waiting to be put on the cake. Kaneki sighed as he cleaned up the mess. It was stressful trying to make a cake when you wouldn't know how it would taste. He put his hand next to the cake and judged it cool enough for frosting.

By opening time the cake sat in the display cake just as pretty as any other cake in there. Kaneki felt a little pride as he looked at the cake. He couldn't judge how it wouldn't taste but he could make it look as wonderful as possible. Smiling one last time at the cake Kaneki went to clean up any mess left in the kitchen.

The employee door opened and Enji came in. The blonde looked in the cake display and let out an impressed noise. "You really don't disappoint. It looks great." Enji complimented.

"I just hope it tastes okay." Kaneki said looking towards the cake.

"I'm sure it will." Enji said giving a smile before going to the door to put up the open sign.

The day past by fairly easily, a customer ordered a slice of the cake he made. They didn't complain and ate all of it so he assumed it was edible. Kaneki looked up at the clock, 12:30. The door chimed and Kaneki looked over. He didn't know what he expected but Hinami walked in. The only customer in Anteiku was a ghoul who a regular.

"Is it okay if I stay here, Big Brother?" Hinami asked.

Kaneki pondered it would probably be fine, but that investigator had been coming in lately and he had been one of the investigators that had killed her mother. "Do you want to stay up with Loser?"

Hinami shook her head. "I want to do some reading and he's distracting. Besides this way I can ask you if I don't understand the word."

Kaneki was torn but Enji butted in. "She won't be a bother. It's fine if she stays down here."

"Okay, do you want some coffee or anything?" Kaneki asked.

"Yes, please." Hinami said with a smile before sitting down.

Kaneki made the coffee and set it down in front of Hinami. She was still working on The Black Goat's Egg. Hinami didn't seem to notice, too engrossed in the book. Kaneki decided to let her keep reading. She would notice the coffee when she wanted it.

After thirty minutes the regular left. A while later the door chimed again. "Welcome." Kaneki said with a smile. The investigator had opened the door. Kaneki led him to his seat. "What would you like today?"

"Whatever you recommend." He said noncommittally.

"Why don't you order something you like?" Kaneki asked, wondering why he didn't have some preference.

The tall man looked over at the display cake. "The red velvet cake." He said and Kaneki nodded.

The eye patched half-ghoul came back with the slice of cake and a cup of coffee. "The cake may not be the best. It's the first time I made cake here." Kaneki went to leave the table but was stopped by the sound of the mans voice.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Kaneki, what is yours?" Kaneki asked, he had a weird way of automatically answering any questions the investigator had.

"Amon." The man said meeting Kaneki's gaze.

The two avoided eye contact for a couple seconds before Kaneki left, slightly flustered, to give Hinami a refill on her coffee.

Thirty minutes later Kaneki heard footsteps that stopped for a second at the counter area. Kaneki turned around and his eyes met the Amon's. "The cake was very good." With that the man left leaving Kaneki feeling a little warm.

Kaneki quickly looked around to see if either of the other two in the coffee shop had noticed but Enji was in the back and Hinami was busy reading. Hinami looked up and walked over to Kaneki. She placed her wrist against his forehead.

"Are you getting a fever? You're warm." The brunette commented.

"N-no." Kaneki stuttered moving away to do work.

With his back turned he didn't notice the little smile on Hinami's face or the little doodle in her notebook of an angry large bear creature and a smaller one with an eye patch.

When Touka came in she gave a slight greeting to Hinami before starting work. The raven haired girl seemed to be a little grouchy. Apparently she had overheard that the CCG had gotten a tip about Anteiku. The tip was a week old but she didn't like the feeling she was getting and reminded Kaneki to say anything if he saw someone come in with a suitcase, and also told Hinami to watch for anything and be careful.

When Kaneki left he felt bad for not mentioning Amon but something kept him from mentioning it. He was still mulling over that when he entered his apartment.

"Maybe you couldn't say anything because you didn't want anything to jeopardize you seeing him." Rize's voice rolled from his sofa.

The purple haired girl was laying down, making herself at home. Kaneki ignored her instead going to heat up the coffee he had brought home from Anteiku.

"If you don't say anything I can only assume I'm right." She teased sitting on the counter, her tight clad feet tapping against the cabinet door.

Kaneki ignored the teasing Rize did. In the back of his head he wondered if she was right. He shook his head. He had been doing so well to not let Rize get to him. He slipped into bed wondering what he'd make tomorrow. He thought he had a couple recipes his mother had passed down to him somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hinami saves the day, well makes this chapter have a word count I'll accept. I'm really looking forward to the seventh chapter. Also, there's probably going to be fourteen chapters to this. I have really detailed notes on how to write this. That's probably why I can update so quickly. It's the first time I've used notes while writing fanfiction and with how I used to write my update schedule was usually few and far between but this way it's pretty fast. Also, considering smut. I can fit it in but I don't know if I want to try writing a sex scene that won't make me cringe and want to kill myself for writing such a thing. So would you rather I keep it 'T' or go got 'E'. Making it 'E' may make Kaneki slightly easier than anticipated *spoiler*They only go on two dates before the point it can get smexy*spoiler*


	5. Day 5-Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started writing this chapter at 1:23 AM and now I'm done at 2:10 AM of the same day. I'm giving myself a very slow round of applause. I'm supposed to be sleeping because I'm going to audition for a role in The Little Mermaid tomorrow. The people I met at the Theater camp I went to said I should do it. It's the Disney version so, yep, singing. I am not the best singer but I'm not the worst. So after too much information about my life enjoy the chapter. I'm now proof-reading, and by proof-reading I mean just reading it through once before posting it.

The soft rays of morning light flitted into the Anteiku kitchen. Kaneki stared at the white mixture in the bowl in front of him. With hesitant hands he poured the filling into the baking pan he had already put a brown crust into. Sliding the pan into the oven Kaneki thought of the last time he had eaten cheesecake. The eye-patched youth was torn from his memories by a knocking at the front door.

It was thirty minutes until opening. Kaneki's eyebrows furrowed, who on earth would be knocking at this time? A slight vibration came from his pocket and Kaneki pulled his cell phone out. The caller ID read 'Hide'.

"Hello, Hide." Kaneki answered.

"Can you open the door? I'm outside Anteiku right now." The blonde said, the knocking had stopped.

Kaneki nodded, "Okay, I'll get it opened in a second."

With the door opened Hide and Kaneki stood in the kitchen. The bowl the mixture had been in sat on the counter, most of the mess had been cleaned up as Kaneki cooked. Hide picked up the bowl before looking over at his best friend.

"What were you making?" Hide asked.

"I was making cheesecake. Can you try the batter and see if it tastes alright?" Kaneki asked.

Hide shrugged, using the spatula still in the bowl to get some of the cheese filling out of the bowl. "You probably already tried it. Why do you need my input?"

Kaneki nervously played with the hem of his shirt. "I, um, just wanted a second opinion."

Hide tried some of the batter and his eyebrows raised before he slapped Kaneki on his back. "It's just like the ones your mom used to make."

Kaneki felt a little happiness bubble up. He was glad it tasted good. The two caught up a bit, it didn't take long since they had seen each other two days earlier. Hide leaned against the counter, a slight pink twinge to his cheeks. "So, is Touka working today?"

"It's her day off." Kaneki admitted.

Hide gave a noise of disapproval. His head tilted when a timer rang next to the oven. Kaneki walked to the oven and grabbed a cloth to protect his hand from the hot metal of the cheesecake pan. He set the cheesecake down on the counter to cool. It had strawberry puree swirled through the filling and looked like something that would be served at a cafe, much to Kaneki's relief.

Hide let out a chuckle. "Who's the girl?"

Kaneki blinked, confused. "What girl?" He asked looking at his best friend.

Hide huffed at him, "The girl who you're trying to impress. You seem to really want this to turn out perfect."

Kaneki avoided the other's gaze. "I'm just trying to do my job."

Hide made a knowing sound before cutting off a piece of the cheesecake and setting it in a to go box. Kaneki looked back towards Hide as the blonde left holding the box.

"Aren't you going to pay?" Kaneki asked confused.

"This is pay for you not telling me who you like." Hide said with a laugh as he left.

Kaneki sighed shaking his head. That was just like Hide. He was off about Kaneki liking someone. No matter what Rize joked about, there was absolutely no one he liked. Kaneki sliced the rest of the cheesecake, deeming it cool enough to be cut and set on display. After the cheesecake was taken care of Kaneki put the open sign up.

There were less ghoul customers than usual. The rumor about the CCG suspecting Anteiku having ties to ghouls seemed to be spreading. Kaneki didn't the lack of customers. It did make the work day a little slower but there were still enough people coming and going to keep him from getting bored.

Kaneki looked up at the clock, it was almost one thirty. Kaneki looked around the coffee shop. Two human woman were chatting over cups of cappuccino in excited tones. By the way the brunette was showing off the ring on her finger it seemed she had gotten engaged. Kaneki felt happy for her.

The woman left twenty minutes later and Kaneki felt oddly antsy. Looking up at the clock he saw it was one forty. Kaneki bit his lip as he tapped his foot. The door chimed and Kaneki almost got whiplash at the speed he looked towards it. Relief spread through him as he met familiar gaze of Amon.

"Welcome." Kaneki said, smiling happily the relief evident on his face.

Amon was slightly surprised by the smile on Kaneki's face. He gave a nod, there was definitely no evidence of any coloration to his cheeks as he walked to his seat. 

"What would you like today?" Kaneki asked, his stomach feeling slightly upset.

"Did you make anything today?" Amon asked.

Kaneki nodded, "I made the cheesecake."

"A slice of cheesecake and cup of coffee." The investigator said meeting Kaneki's gaze.

Kaneki turn with a nod, "You're order will be out in a minute."

Kaneki felt his hands shake lightly as he poured Amon's cup of coffee. Maybe it was because he was in Anteiku alone with an investigator? Well, Loser was upstairs. The cockatiel didn't really count though. Kaneki chose a slice of cheesecake from the side opposite to where he had been taking pieces. It was the biggest slice but he chose it because he felt like mixing things up.

The half ghoul set the two items in front of Amon. "The coffee is hot. Enjoy your food."

"Thank you." Amon said and Kaneki gave him a smile before going to take care of anything that needed cleaning in the back.

At around two o'clock Kaneki was taking stock of the coffee beans on display in the front. Kaneki heard foot steps stop near him.

"The cheesecake was very well made."

Kaneki felt his face heat up at the small compliment. "Thank you." He said standing completely still, not turning around as his face stayed warm. Maybe he was getting a fever, that would explain why his stomach was weird earlier.

The door chime rang and Kaneki finished his sorting. The day continued like it had been going. At the end of the day he went home and had a bath. It ended rather quickly because of Rize's constant talk about Amon. She had usually just taken note of any old person, it was weird for her to take a specific target. Kaneki went to bed after watching an episode of a drama about a high school student who fell in love with her teacher who was also her cousin's fiancée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this entire story is now completely planned out and smut has been worked in. It's not that I'm uncomfortable with smut it's just I hate my writing and don't think I can do this pairing any justice with it. After I actually made all the plans for the chapter I decided I really enjoy how it's going (the sexy times specifically, I already liked this story before the planning) and everyone's nice comments about my writing have made me feel a lot more confident. I also had my best friend over and made her watch and read all of Tokyo Ghoul so she could read this and give me her opinion. Her official opinion is "Tsukiyama has no fashion sense and goodness gravy Amon is attractive" goodness gravy being her exact wording. For her opinion on the story she just gave noises which I think portrayed an overload of feels. On other news I was really bad and didn't write this until today and just spent the past few days throwing around the plot and getting really into this but never actually writing. Okay, ending this note before it becomes the same length as the chapter. Actually first ASDFQEWEFJCSSSSFFFS So few works for this fandom. I have not read a single other work for this pairing. Is anyone else out there writing this. I can't find anything. I'm dying inside.


	6. Day 6-Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes I really wanted to upload this. The next chapter is one of my favorites. I don't really have much else to say.

When Hide had gotten a phone call at the ass crack of dawn he had not been expecting what he got. He was always supportive of his best friend and being the unofficial taste tester for the food he was most definitely making for the girl he likes was not the worst thing to be doing. His best friend was currently fretting over several cookbooks as he made some sort of pudding.

"Does it taste alright?" Kaneki asked, his one visible eye filled with worry.

Hide grabbed a spoon from the counter and tried some of the vanilla pudding. It was creamy, no lumps in it, and tasted sweet and like vanilla pudding should. "It tastes great. Your girl is going to love it."

A bright red blush flamed on Kaneki's cheeks. "It's not for anyone."

Hide let out a laugh, giving his friend a hard slap on the back. "I knew you'd find someone. Hopefully this time you'll go somewhere better than a book store."

Kaneki huffed before going to check something in the oven. Hide looked back at the pudding. He discreetly used his spoon to take some more of the pudding and eat it. It was really good. Kaneki must really like whoever this girl is to be trying so hard. "What are you making anyways?"

Kaneki seemed to deem whatever was in the over ready and pulled out a baking sheet covered in baked dough spheres. Kaneki set them down before getting a knife and slicing the tops off of them. He got a spoon and scooped out the doughy guts.

Hide nodded in understanding. "Cream puffs?"

Kaneki nodded. "They sounded good. I thought Am-" Kaneki cut himself off his face turning completely red.

Hide let out a knowing snicker. "So you are baking with someone in mind. Well, it's not only guys who like someone who can cook."

"I'm not making these for anyone. I'm just trying to make sure Anteiku doesn't loose any reputation just because I'm the one baking." Kaneki said, trying desperately to cover his embarrassment by dividing the pudding between the dough spheres.

Hide laughed before grabbing one of the finished cream puffs. "My pay for the day."

Kaneki sighed not fighting it. He couldn't believe he had almost said he made these because he thought Amon might like them. He might have thought of Amon while trying to figure out what to make for the day but it wasn't his biggest choosing factor. He had only known him a few days, one of those days had involved Amon trying to kill him. Amon had been a lot nicer these past few days and he did seem to be a really good guy.

Kaneki shook his head as he put the cream puffs on display. He really couldn't be thinking about relationships right now. A little piece of his mind, Kaneki bet the piece that held the hallucination of Rize, whispered 'why not?'. Itori had told him that sometimes Ghouls and humans got together.

His train of thought was snapped when Touka came in. "Morning." Touka called as she prepared for the day.

"Good morning." Kaneki called to her from his spot at the display case.

Touka being there snapped Kaneki from his weird train of thought. Touka walked over and looked at the cup cakes. "Why are you trying so hard to make them look so good?"

"I just want to do my best. I used to be human so I should now how to make them properly." Kaneki said, proud at keeping his composure.

Touka sniffed before walking away. The day went by smoothly, some regulars came in and Kaneki had a nice conversation with them. Kaneki was on the edge of his feet until the clock was at one thirty. The door bell chimed and Kaneki turned instantly. "Welcome."

Amon stood at the door and offered Kaneki a smile. The young half-ghoul smiled back and led him to an open seat.

"What would you like today?" Kaneki asked, his face feeling a little warm.

The investigators eyes drifted to the display case. "A cream puff. You made those, correct?"

Kaneki felt a bit of surprise. "Yes, how did you know?"

"You put a lot of care into the food you make. It wasn't to hard to tell." Amon said his eyes connecting with Kaneki's.

A slight shock went down Kaneki's spine and he nodded going to get Amon's order. Touka looked between the two dark haired males. "Who is he?" Touka asked, her instincts keeping her on her toes.

"His name is Amon. He's been coming in the past couple days." Kaneki said pouring water onto the coffee grounds.

Touka felt something off about him. He seemed dangerous. He smelled human so he couldn't be that dangerous. She didn't really trust Kaneki's ability to detect danger, he had gone out with Rize, so she decided to keep an eye on Amon.

Kaneki took the desert and beverage to Amon. "The coffee is hot." Kaneki warned before stepping back.

"Thank you." Amon said.

Kaneki smiled and left. Amon watched his walk away for a second before eating the desert in front of him. Amon felt a cold gaze watching him. He discreetly looked around and realized it was the short haired girl behind the counter. By the way she was standing she seemed to be questioning if he was a danger, to what he didn't really know. When she whispered to Kaneki, he figured she was acting like an over-protective sister.

"How long has he been coming here?" Touka asked in a hushed voice.

"Since Monday." Kaneki answered confused.

Touka sighed. Kaneki probably wouldn't be much help. He seemed to be completely trusting when it came to that guy at the table. He could probably pull out an briefcase and talk about suspects in masks and Kaneki wouldn't mind. She guessed she'd simply have to watch and wait.

After twenty minutes Amon began to leave. Kaneki looked up and they made eye contact. "The cream puffs were delicious."

Kaneki felt his face burn as Amon left. He kept his face away from Touka when she came back from the back. She had been retrieving more coffee beans much to Kaneki's relief. If she had been there he might have felt even more embarrassed. 

The day finished smoothly and Kaneki left to head home. Touka was going to close up after feeding Loser. Kaneki had offered to take care of the bird but Touka had said it was her turn and she should. When Kaneki got home he had a cup of coffee and a warm bath before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just look at these two idiots, flitting around each other. Luckily somebody is going to be putting on their big boy pants soon.


	7. Day 7-Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write this pretty quickly because A. I apparently trolled you guys pretty bad with something last chapter B. I just rewatched episode 5 and I have feels; Kimi/Nishiki feels C. Sometimes you just know you've got to make something happen faster, so I'm getting this out faster than I would have.

Kaneki rolled over in bed, sun light shone into his room. He curled under his covers and relished in the warmth and the fact he didn't need to be up for anything today. After a bit of relaxation Kaneki got up and made himself coffee.

As Kaneki drank he felt like he might be forgetting something. Something important. It hit him in the form of remembering the things signature catch phrase. It was his day to feed Loser. Kaneki went to get dressed and left his apartment.

The walk to Anteiku was relatively short and for an November day it was pretty nice. When he entered Anteiku he thought he heard talking upstairs. Maybe someone was using the upstairs room. They seemed to be put to use a lot so maybe.

Kaneki opened the door and was surprised to see Touka, Hinami, and Yomo. Yomo seemed to be trying to coax the bird into saying something other than loser while Touka stayed as far away from the bird as possible.

"Hello." Kaneki said waking in and shutting the door.

"Good morning, big brother." Hinami said with a smile.

Touka raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you here?"

"I thought it was my day to feed Loser." Kaneki said.

Hinami nodded. "It is his day."

"Then why are we here?" Touka asked irritated.

"I wanted to see big brother." Hinami said with a smile.

Touka slouched against the wall. Kaneki walked over to sit on the couch. "Why did you want to see me?"

"I was wondering if that tall man was still coming in." Hinami asked on the edge of her seat.

Kaneki was mildly surprised. "Amon still comes in. Why?"

Hinami gave a secretive smile sitting back. "No reason."

"How long has that weirdo been coming in?" Touka questioned trying not to seem to interested.

"He's not weird. He's pretty nice." Kaneki defended.

Touka raised an eyebrow at how defensive Kaneki was getting. Something had to be going on with tall, dark, and muscular. Something seemed dangerous about him. "Nice or not. How long has he been coming in?"

"Since Monday." Kaneki answered truthfully.

"Has he done anything weird? He could be CCG." Touka said, "If he starts to suspect something we'll have to dispose of him."

"He is CCG. He's the one I fought." Kaneki said before slapping a hand over his mouth. He looked at Touka fearfully.

Touka looked stunned before her mouth formed a thin line. She stepped forward. "What the hell did you say?" Touka nearly growled out.

"He's an investigator." Kaneki answered staring fearfully at the high schooler.

"The one you fought. The one who might recognize you!" Touka yelled her hands going to her hips.

"I don't think Amon thinks big brother is a ghoul." Hinami said.

Touka narrowed her eyes. "We should still kill him. It's too dangerous."

"No!" Kaneki yelled horrified.

"Why not?" Touka asked, her eyes like ice as she glared at Kaneki.

"I don't think he has done anything bad. He's just come in and eaten cake." Hinami spoke for Kaneki.

Touka looked at her exasperated. "Why would he come all the way over here for cake. The CCG headquarters for the 20th ward is on the other side of the ward. I'm pretty sure there is another shop closer he can go to."

"It seems out of character for an investigator to come all this way if they aren't investigating something." Yomo said as he played with Loser.

Kaneki felt something touch his shoulder and heard a familiar laugh. "He's investigating the chances of getting you into bed." Rize said with a laugh.

Kaneki ignored the figment of his imagination. There was a serious conversation going on. "He likes the cake." Kaneki said half-heartedly.

"He also likes the booty." Rize said raising her eyebrows.

"Whenever he comes in he watches big brother with the same look my dad looked at my mom." Hinami said with a smile as she doodled in her notebook.

Touka stared at Hinami with a horrified look. "We have an investigator who keeps coming into the shop because he likes Kaneki?" Touka said looking for clarification.

"It seems like." Hinami said with a smile.

"If Hinami thought she saw him watching Kaneki in a way that wasn't suspicious then probably." Yomo said.

"Wait wait wait. Can we please stop talking about this?" Kaneki asked his face turning red.

The three other ghouls ignore him and in the end two more ghouls end up in the room. Kaneki sitting sandwiched between Itori and Uta.

"So if Hinami is right than this 'Amon' likes Ken? Oh that's so cute!" Itori exclaimed a look of absolute delight on her face.

"Kaneki is rather cute. I could see someone taking a liking to him." Uta said leaning back in his seat.

"A forbidden romance between a ghoul and an investigator! It's like a drama!" Itori pulled Kaneki into a hug, "I'm routing for you!"

Kaneki buried his face in his hands. He couldn't deal anymore. He couldn't believe the people he knew were so gung-ho about his love life. Especially when the 'love' in question was someone who hunted their kind.

"Why are you all so for this! He's an investigator!" Touka angrily exclaimed. 

"So?" Itori asked.

"Big brother can defend himself." Hinami said and Uta nodded.

Yomo shrugged. "He beat him once before."

Touka made an annoyed sound. "That isn't the point. Tch. This isn't worth it." Touka sat down. "Do whatever you want but if he does anything I don't like I will kill him."

Kaneki gave a slight nod, his face still buried in his hands. He should have just stayed in bed. He had never thought about a relationship with Amon for so long. His face felt super hot.

"Well, I have to get going. I have a meeting with a contact pretty soon." Itori said standing up.

"Bye, Itori." Kaneki said lifting his head for a second.

With that the little party disbanded. Yomo decided to stay with Loser. "Shooting Star Wing still hasn't said my name yet." Were the males exact words.

Touka told Kaneki to beat it since she didn't want to deal with his face anymore. So Kaneki walked home. The walk was uneventful and when he got home he reread a couple of his favorite books. Choosing to overlook The Egg of The Black Goat. When it got dark Kaneki slipped into bed and looked forward to seeing Amon the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trololol trololol Yep, big boy pants happens next chapter. Apparently I worded that very poorly last chapter. In my mind 'soon' means a couple chapters away. Also more things are going to happen! Yay! An actual plot ark that doesn't involve Amon and Kaneki awkwardly courting! It's still going to have a ton of awkward courting but now their actually going to get to have ADULT CONVERSATIONS and not just try and avoid eye contact because it makes them doki too hard.


	8. Day Eight-Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flipping coins trying to decide how many awkward attempts at things Amon has to do before he finally does it right. Just like any man he has to put his big boy pants on one leg at a time.

Birds sang softly outside of Kaneki's apartment. The noise was mostly drowned out by Kaneki's TV. Rize lay sprawled on the couch watching whatever inane program was on. Kaneki ignored both inane things in his living room instead making himself a cup of coffee before work.

"Ooh, that guy has some great abs. Who do you think has better, him or Amon?" Rize asked from the couch.

She looked over when Kaneki made a noise. He generally just ignored the comment, making a sound was odd. Rize stifled a laugh as Kaneki poured water in slow circles, directly onto his counter. Kaneki blinked at the sound of Rize's laughter and quickly set the kettle down to grab some towels.

He sighed, a heavy blush on his cheeks as he cleaned up the puddle on his counter. He had been mulling over the conversation from yesterday. He had to face Amon with that conversation playing in his head. Kaneki was going to blame the fluttering in his stomach to how embarrassing his friends had been yesterday.

"Hey Kaneki. Your pants are on fire." Rize said from the couch.

Kaneki furrowed his eyebrows looking down. His pants were normal. His eyes widened as he realized what she had meant. Kaneki decided to skip the coffee and just go straight to work. Besides, he had a recipe for angel food cake he wanted to try and he had to finish it by the time they opened.

With the cake finished and the entire supply of coffee taken stock of Kaneki was left with little to do to keep his mind off of yesterdays conversation. Kaneki felt relief wash over him as Enji walked in. Talking to someone might help get his mind off of yesterday.

"Good morning, Enji." Kaneki said with a smile.

"Morning, Kaneki." Enji greeted back, his eyes wandered over the display cake. "You're baking still looks great. Making it for anyone special."

Kaneki did not like the eyebrow wiggle that was directed at him. It insinuated that there was someone who came into Anteiku on a regular basis that Kaneki wanted to impress, with baked goods. "No." Kaneki said avoiding eye contact.

"Really? A certain pink haired bird told me you have your eyes on an investigator." Enji said.

Curse Itori and her information brokering business. She probably didn't even ask for anything and was just being a gossip. Enji clapped Kaneki on his back with a laugh. "Good job, Kaneki! Best of luck with your guy!"

Kaneki was surprised at the reaction. Why was everyone so supportive? Weren't ghouls and investigators like cats and dogs? Kaneki sighed before going to wash some tables. The day passed pretty normally, except that many of the ghoul customers made comments about Amon to Kaneki. At least Hide didn't know. That would be a whole different layer of awkward that he didn't want to get involved in.

He looked up at the clock. It was only one o'clock, thirty more minutes before Amon came in. Kaneki cleaned up a table before he heard the door chime.

"Welcome." Kaneki greeted and was surprised to see Amon.

"Good afternoon." Amon said back.

Kaneki gave him a smile and lead him to a seat. "What would you like today?" Kaneki asked.

Amon looked over at the display case. "The angel food cake, please."

"I'll have it to you in a minute." Kaneki said before turning and collecting the cake and making him a cup of coffee.

Kaneki looked over towards Amon as he poured the coffee. The investigator was stacking sugar cubes. That was a little odd, he seemed to be fidgeting. The eye-patched male wondered what had him so anxious. Kaneki brought him out his coffee and cake.

"The coffee's hot." Kaneki warned with a smile.

"Thank you." Amon said, Kaneki could have sworn he bit his lip like he wanted to say something else but instead put his sugar cube pyramid into his coffee.

The half ghoul decided to leave him be and go take care of some of the minor tasks that needed to be completed. Kaneki would occasionally look over at Amon and check what he was doing. When his coffee ran low Kaneki walked back over.

"Would you like more coffee?" Kaneki asked.

"Yes, please." Amon still looked like he had something else he wanted to say but had went to finishing the rest of his cake.

Kaneki took the coffee cup and sighed as he walked back to the kitchen. He wondered what the investigator was fidgeting about. Kaneki tensed up. What if he suspected Kaneki of being a ghoul. With that thought in mind Kaneki shakily poured a cup of coffee and brought it out to Amon.

"It's hot." Kaneki said setting the cup down.

Before Kaneki could leave Amon looked him in his eyes. "Do you have any plans for Wednesday?"

Kaneki felt a blush heat his cheeks then he remembered his last date. Amon probably wouldn't try to eat him but a date usually meant some sort of meal. "Um..."

"I have a couple tickets to the amusement park in the 14th ward." Amon interjected.

Amusement parks were fun. He liked amusement parks. He liked Amon. Kaneki mentally shook his head. Going with Amon might increase Amon's suspicion. "I have to watch my coworkers niece on Wednesday." Kaneki lied, it sounded alright.

"Take her with." Amon said, he looked pretty determined. He was probably willing to put up with Kaneki bringing everyone he knew and just texting each other.

"I guess I'm free then." Kaneki reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He quickly wrote down his phone number and handed it to Amon. "Here's my number in case you need to contact me."

Amon nodded. "I'll text you the details."

The stood their, in an awkward but mildly comfortable silence before the door chimed again and Kaneki had to take care of a customer. Kaneki heard Amon's familiar footsteps heading to the door while he made the new customer a cup of coffee. "The cake was delicious."

Kaneki smiled, a slight blush on his cheeks. "See you tomorrow." Kaneki said back and he saw a slight smile on Amon's face as he left.

Kaneki smiled happily as he worked. He kind of looked forward to Wednesday. Slowly Kaneki started to realize he was pretty sure none of his coworkers had a niece, let alone one he was supposed to watch. Kaneki stood in horror, the coffee he was making over filling and spilling onto the counter. What in the world was he supposed to do? The whole conundrum kept him up for most of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These awkward babies are doing so well. Poor Kaneki, never lie it only gets you into trouble. At last someone makes a move. Also a little bit of dialogue that didn't fit in but made me giggle. After Kaneki gives Amon his second cup of coffee and says "It's hot." Amon saying "You're hot." I make myself happy. Also, plot might start happening next chapter, because just having Amon and Kaneki hook up isn't enough for me.


	9. Day 9-Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode six of the anime... It took me a while to get to watch it and my heart hurts. Gosh, Amon is attractive but all the sadness. That is all. No one I have ready access to talk to is into Tokyo Ghoul so I pour out all my feelings into fanfiction. It seems to be working for the best. I am seriously unable to not post these as soon as I finish writing them. I was going to go to bed and post this when I woke up but nope gotta post now. It hasn't even been twelve hours since I posted the last chapter. I'm not even bothering to space updates anymore.

Kaneki had run in autopilot since he had woken up. He already made two different cakes and was in the middle of restocking the coffee supplies when the back door opened.

Hinami made a startled noise when she noticed him and rushed over to him. "Big brother! Are you okay? Do you feel sick?"

The eye-patched youth blink before looking down at the worried brunette. "I'm fine, Hinami. I just have something on my mind."

"What is it?" Hinami asked.

Kaneki looked to the side, he didn't want to tell Hinami what happened. It was kind of embarrassing to admit he had a date, the word hadn't been said but Kaneki was considering it a date. Hinami didn't seem to mind Amon so he guessed it would be alright. "Amon asked me out but I didn't think it'd be a good idea so I came up with an excuse. He came up with a way to work around the excuse and now I don't have a coworkers niece to watch." Kaneki finished with a worried sigh.

Hinami thought for a second before smiling. "I could pose as your coworkers niece!"

He rolled the thought around in his head before smiling at Hinami. "That would be perfect! Though, are you okay with it?"

"Where is he taking you?" The young girl asked.

"The amusement park in the 14th ward." Kaneki responded.

Hinami's eyes widened and she looked like Kaneki had just offered her something she really wanted. "I've always wanted to go to an amusement park but I never got a chance!"

The half ghoul smiled at how excited she was. "Are you okay with being near an investigator for so long?"

Hinami nodded. "If you're okay with him than so am I."

He felt glad that Hinami was pretty approving. It would be bad if everyone hated each other. If all of Anteiku didn't like Amon then he'd never be able to see him. Kaneki led the girl over to a table and left to make her a cup of coffee.

Kaneki smiled as he poured the coffee. He seemed to be in luck with the whole "normal" thing. Nothing bad had happened at Anteiku, no one was trying to kill him, and he even had a perfectly normal, human date. Who, most likely, wouldn't try to eat him. The desire to eat him was definitely not something he was looking for in a significant other.

"What about eating you out?" Rize asked smiling at her raunchy joke.

The black haired half-ghoul nearly dropped the kettle as his eye twitched. As soon as he finished the cup of coffee he took it over to the reading girl and set it down.

"Thank you, big brother." Hinami gave him a smile before returning to her book.

She was improving a lot. It made Kaneki pretty happy. She probably needed some sort of escape or distraction after the lose of her parents. Maybe he'd find her a couple happier books later. He mulled over book choices as he worked.

By the time he had narrowed down the top ten books that Hinami would like it had already reached one thirty. Kaneki didn't even need to look up to know who had walked in when the door opened.

"Welcome." Kaneki said with a wide smile to the tall investigator in the doorway.

Amon smiled back at the shorter male before his eyes drifted to the display case. "You made two cakes today."

The eye-patched youth was mildly surprised that he noticed, he had known what Kaneki had made that day but that might be because he took not of what baked goods had been made that day. He guessed he could have just done the same method. "I had a lot of pent up energy this morning and ended up making two."

The investigator nodded and he sat down. "So which one would you like?" Kaneki asked.

Amon seemed slightly torn before seemed to settle. "I'd like a slice of both." Amon said the sentence like it was a very serious matter which made Kaneki give a slight laugh. It was just cake.

"What is it?" The investigator asked.

"You just sounded so serious." Kaneki said still slightly amused.

The slight pink that was barely detectable on Amon's face made Kaneki smile just a bit wider. "Call me if you need anything." The half-ghoul said before walking back behind the counter.

Hinami smiled from her table before looking back at her book. Her big brother and the investigator were so cute. She really hoped the best for them.

Back behind the counter Kaneki felt his heart beat drum on at a steady pace. He felt rather happy after his conversation with Amon, it was soothing. It was nice being around Amon. He talked with Amon a bit more and fleshed out the plans of their date. They said goodbye because it was time for the investigator to get back to work and Kaneki had to check something in the back.

The brunette girl reading reached for her cup of coffee. Her hand over reached and as she flicked her wrist to try and find the cup she hit the porcelain too hard. The ghoul let out a gasp as the coffee spilled and the cup fell towards the floor.

A large hand grabbed the cup before it hit the floor. Hinami looked up to the person who grabbed the cup. The brunette smiled at him. "Thank you so much."

"It was no problem. Be more careful next time." Amon gave her a slight warning.

"Okay." Hinami said with a smile.

The investigators eyes drifted to the notebook laying open next to Hinami. There were a couple cute doodles of bear looking creatures. They looked like doodles of the employees of Anteiku and one looked a bit like him, that bear was next to the short one wearing an eye patch and they had hearts all around them.

"You're drawings are very nice. Who are they of?" Amon asked.

The brunette was slightly surprised. Most people didn't immediately recognize them as drawings of people. A slight blush heated her cheeks as she looked at her note book. "That's my big brother." Hinami pointed to the eye patched bear. "Over here is big sister." Her finger went to the grouchy looking bear with bangs covering one of its eyes. "Mom and dad are there." Her hand listed over the happy bear couple in the upper right hand couple.

"Kaneki is your big brother?" The investigator asked.

Hinami shook her head. "No, I just call him that. He's super nice and helps me whenever I don't know a word."

"That is very considerate of him." Amon said, "I hope I can talk to you again."

"See you later." Hinami said with a smile.

The door shut behind Amon and Hinami stood up to get Kaneki to help her clean up the spilled coffee. The coffee was cleaned and Touka came in for work. She waved at Hinami as she entered.

"I hope you don't mind but Yoriko coming over tomorrow. We're going to be studying for a test." Touka said.

"I was going to be going with big brother and Amon to an amusement park tomorrow." The brunette said with a smile.

Touka quickly turned to Kaneki. "What!"

The half ghoul shifted nervously. "Amon asked me out on a date and I tried to use the excuse I had to babysit a coworkers niece but he said to just bring her along."

The ghoul looked taken aback by that. "Who just says its okay to bring a kid along for a date?" She shook her head, "Anyway. There is no way your putting Hinami anywhere near that investigator. In case you forgot he was one of the investigators that were there when he mother died. He could recognize her."

"Amon is really nice. He hasn't recognize me yet so I think it will be fine." The brunette said.

"You've talked with Amon?" Kaneki asked with mild surprise.

"Mh-hmm. When he was leaving, he caught my cup before it hit the floor. He complemented by drawings." Hinami said with a smile.

"It's still dangerous." Touka retaliated.

"But it might be weird if Kaneki showed up without someone to pose as a coworkers niece." Hinami retorted.

Touka sighed. "Can you go upstairs so I can just talk to Kaneki."

Hinami thought about it. "Only for ten minutes." The young ghoul grabbed her book and walked to the door. There was the sound of feet walking up stairs and Touka turned to Kaneki, a furious look on her face.

"What the hell are you thinking!" The navy haired girl yelled.

"A-ah." Was the only sound Kaneki could force out.

"I'm alright worried about you hanging around an investigator but if Hinami is also endanger?"

The doorbell chimed and Touka whipped towards the door. A look of disgust swept across her face.

A man with violet hair in a noxious red suit stood, a smirk on his lips. "Kirishima, it's been a while."

"I'm not in the mood, Trashiyama." Touka growled.

The man only smiles at her, seeming to enjoy her harshness. "Your cold personality is still your charm."

"Creep." The navy haired girl said, her nose crinkled.

"Who is this?" The male asked walked over to Kaneki.

He glided around the half ghoul and Kaneki nearly jumped out of his skin as he sniffed him. A sinking unease entered his belly.

"My name is Tsukiyama Shu, what is your name?" The male asked.

"K-kaneki." Kaneki said, now knowing why Touka showed such disdain. Kaneki felt his skin crawl as a hand rested on his shoulder.

"I'll be back when Yoshimura is in. Until then, Kaneki." Tsukiyama purred, his hand drifting down Kaneki's shoulder as he walked away touching him for much longer than was necessary.

"What a creep." Touka said glaring at the door.

Kaneki could only nod. The door upstairs opened and Hinami walked out. "Are you done talking?" The girl asked.

Touka snorted, "Whatever."

Hinami beamed and hugged Kaneki. "We get to go to an amusement park!"

Kaneki smiled and hugged her back. The day finished with an ecstatic Hinami and a pleased Kaneki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third wheel!Hinami? I enjoy writing Hinami, especially when Amon and Kaneki are involved. They are such cuties. Tsukiyama finally comes in and is generally creepy. But next chapter is the date chapter! Which was originally the chapter I looked forward to writing the most but the last conversation in the last chapter will make me die happy when I write it. Not because I want this story to end but because oh lordy it is the best thing ever. I start laughing hysterically every time I read the notes for it.


	10. Day 10-Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter where things happen! Also the chapter that heads off all the things happening! I hope you somewhat enjoy this! It's really early in the morning have some exclamation points!!!!!

After a morning rushing to make sure he had everything ready Kaneki went to pick up Hinami. The walk to Touka's apartment helped calm his nerves. It felt like frogs were jumping around in his stomach, whoever said it was butterflies was lying.

When Kaneki reached the apartment he didn't even have to knock. Hinami eagerly opened the door, she had on a cute dress that had little decals of sweets at the base.

"You better make sure nothing bad happens to Hinami." A disgruntled Touka said, she seemed to be a little woozy and had a water bottle in one hand.

The young ghoul looked back at Touka. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Touka gave a snort, "Yeah, I just ate too much again. I'll live."

Hinami seemed to accept that answer and gave Touka a quick hug before exiting. "See you later, big sister."

"Bye Touka." Kaneki said before setting off with Hinami. The walk stayed moderately quiet before Hinami made a slight noise, like she wanted to say something but was nervous. Kaneki looked over at her.

"Is everything okay?" The half ghoul asked.

Hinami shuffled her feet, biting her lip. "It's nothing, don't worry." She finally said looking forward.

Kaneki decided not to push her and they walked. It didn't take long to reach the train station they were going to meet Amon at. When they reached their they were ten minutes early for their meeting time.

The wait was terrible for Kaneki. All the negative possibilities raced through his head. What if Amon had gotten into some sort of accident? What if he decided he didn't like him anymore? When Amon finally arrived it was a relief. Seeing the investigator in casual clothes was a new experience for him. In a t-shirt Kaneki could really see all the muscles the dark haired man had.

"Good morning, Amon." Hinami greeted with a smile.

Amon seemed surprised to see Hinami. "Hello, you're the niece?" Amon asked.

Hinami gave a nod. "It's good to see you again. I'm sorry you can't go to the amusement park with just big brother."

The investigator gave her a smile, "It's fine, I don't mind children."

Hinami seemed to accept that and when they walked to the train, she made sure that Amon and Kaneki were next to each other. Kaneki knew what she was doing, and was glad she was. The girl was smart for her age.

"Have you ever been to this amusement park before?" The half ghoul asked.

"Once before, during my days at the academy." Amon replied, "Have you gone before?"

"A couple times, I went once with my mother when she wasn't too busy with work." Kaneki remembered, a slight smile on his face at the memory before snapping his mind back to the present, "What do you want to go on first?"

The two discus the finer points of which ride to go on, the third wheel to their party spending her time drawing in her note book. By the time they arrived at their stop both men were chatting happily over whatever topics caught their fancy.

Kaneki smiled at the familiar sight of the roller coasters. It had been a long time since he had gone to an amusement park. The line wasn't too terribly long and they got in quickly. Once inside Kaneki noticed the nervous excitement on the younger ghouls face. He heard Amon let out a chuckle at the brunettes attitude.

"How about we go on that roller coaster first?" Amon asked pointing to the moderately sized roller coaster a few rides down.

The half ghoul nodded, "It looks like fun."

Hinami nodded in agreement and they went to the roller coaster and were quickly seated in the coaster. Nervous energy built up in Kaneki's belly. The feeling just built as the car steadily climbed up the first hill. Hinami let out an ear shattering scream as the car plunged, Kaneki himself might have let out a yell as well.

By the third hill the brunette was laughing and screaming in happiness. The half ghoul was feeling slightly woozy from being thrown back and forth in the seat. He remembered this amusement park always gave him slight whiplash.

The ride slowed to a stop and the shortest and tallest members of the group were smiling but Kaneki was trying to sort himself out.

"Can we go on another roller coaster, big brother?" Hinami nearly begged in excitement.

"I guess." Kaneki said with a smile.

Amon was looking him over, "Are you alright?"

The dark haired half ghoul shrugged it off, "I just get thrown around by the roller coaster a bit. It's nothing."

The investigator seemed to be weighing something over in his head. "Sit next to me on the next one."

Kaneki was slightly confused but nodded. At the next roller coaster Kaneki sat next to Amon and Hinami got her own seat, a couple cars in front of them.

As they went up the first hill, Kaneki felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. Warmth rushed to his cheeks and he looked straight forward. As the rounded the second turn he realized with Amon's arm around him he wasn't being thrown around at all. When the car slowed to a stop Kaneki was just as excited about rides as Hinami.

They went on several more rides using the same method and it was great. When they were going to another ride they noticed the large group of people gathered. It sounded like performers. Hinami was trying to get a view above the crowd, but was struggling.

"Do you want a better view?" Amon asked.

Hinami nodded still trying to look over the crowd. Large hands picked the girl up and easily maneuvered her to be sitting on his shoulders. Hinami gasped as she saw the performers.

"You're so tall!" Hinami said looking over the crowd.

Amon let out a laugh before smiling at Kaneki. The eye-patched youth stepped closer to him and their hands intertwined. Hinami looked down and smiled. "You guys are just like mom and dad used to be."

A sudden wave of worry went over Kaneki, if Amon asked about Hinami's parents he didn't know if he'd have any excuses to give him. The taller male seemed to have a faint blush. "I think I enjoy that comparison." Amon said smiling down at Kaneki.

The half ghoul felt that was a close call but tightened his grip on Amon's hand as he smiled at him. The date continued and they had fun running around and doing things. Hinami, for the most part stayed a couple feet away from them and allowed them room to talk.

Kaneki looked over at a clock. "It's six already."

"Does that mean we have to leave now?" Hinami said with a slight pout.

"You should probably have dinner soon. I don't know if there are any restaurants you like in the area." Amon said smiling at the girl.

The brunette looked towards the clock and sighed, "Big sister was going to be cooking dinner for us tonight. So I shouldn't be home late." Hinami turned so only Kaneki could see her and winked.

The three went back on the train to the twentieth district. The ride was filled with idle chatter and they walked Hinami to Touka's apartment before walking towards Kaneki's house.

"So your friend made you go see "Energy Enforcer"'s too?" Kaneki asked with a disbelieving smile.

"I really wouldn't have if he hadn't hidden all of the documents we needed for the case we were working. It was quicker to watch the movie than look for every paper." Amon explained.

The half ghoul laughed, "I didn't think the CCG was so funny."

"Only him, he's a bit weird. Usually we are all business." The tall man said.

Kaneki looked over before smiling at Amon and stopping, "This is my stop, thank you for the great day."

Amon shifted slightly, "It was really enjoyable, would you like to do it again sometime?"

"Well, on Sunday their showing a movie I think we might like. If your interested." Kaneki said.

"That would be great." Amon said with a smile.

They both stood their for a second before Kaneki stepped forward and leaned up as far as he could, one hand went to the back of Amon's head and pulled him down slightly. Their lips brushed together, Amon quickly kissed back. They separated after a couple seconds.

Kaneki walked towards his house, his cheeks on fire. "Good night, Amon. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." Amon replied before leaving.

Once inside Kaneki flopped onto his couch with a content sigh.

"So, no more vocalizing my appreciation for random males anymore?" Rize asked from across the room.

Kaneki threw a pillow in the general direction of the voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da~ Stuff happened and they arranged for a second date! I've been strangely busy. Mostly with my marathoning every Dragon Age game. I want to be ready for when the new game comes out so I probably could go slower but I really enjoy the games. So, yep... I still am consistently disappointed with my writing.


	11. Day 11-Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Every time I tried writing this chapter I felt it wasn't going right. It might be because this is the part I have no experience in. I've never had a happy after date experience. I'm not going to get into my love life but I think my not really trauma but bad experience with dating was keeping me from writing this. Luckily by rereading my notes I got myself to write this because no matter what I will have made myself happy by writing some of the things planned. My computer is also being a jerk and making everything I try to do at least twice as annoying, I really don't feel like restarting it so I will stop typing up here and let you get to the stuff you probably already skipped ahead to read.

Kaneki gazed out Anteiku's window as he waits for the cake to finish baking. His fingertips lightly grazed his mouth before he dropped his hand, his face burning. Trying to distract himself from his thoughts he checks on the cake.

"Your crush is so adorable." Rize cooed from the counter.

"Shut up." Kaneki murmured before cleaning the counters for a third time.

"Cake's done." Rize commented, "Like your search for your soul mate."

Both of Kaneki's hands clapped over his face and he let out an exasperated sigh. After a couple seconds of silence he went to check on the cake. He set the cake on the counter to cool and set to work mixing up some frosting.

By the time he was done he had already opened up shop. The cake was now set on neatly on display and a couple customers were idly drinking coffee while chatting or reading. The half ghoul went about doing his job for a while. The customers came and went at the same time, so Anteiku was either busy or empty.

Sighing the eye patched youth looked up at the clock. There were still a few hours until Amon came in. The door chime dinged.

"Welcome." Kaneki said turning towards the door.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up when he recognized the man at the door. It was the creepy guy from Tuesday, Trashiyama as Touka called him but Kaneki was pretty sure his name wasn't actually that.

"Good morning, Kaneki." Tsukiyama said with a smile.

"H-hello, please take a seat. Would you like a cup of coffee?" Kaneki asked.

"That would be lovely." Tsukiyama said walking closer to Kaneki than was strictly necessary.

The half ghoul went to go fix the cup of coffee and made sure to pour the water as slow as possible. He'd rather be away from the other ghoul as long as possible, he felt something ominous about the other male.

When he couldn't stall any longer Kaneki brought out the cup of coffee and set in from of the violet haired ghoul.

"Thank you." Tsukiyama said giving the black haired male a smile.

"Your welcome." He replied sharply before turning to go back to kitchen.

"I hear you are an avid reader." Tsukiyama said before Kaneki could safely retreat to the kitchen.

Slowly the college student turned towards him. "I enjoy reading, why?"

The ghoul made a dramatic sigh, "It's just since Kamishiro died I've lost the one ghoul who will talk to me. My eating habits make it rather hard for me to find anyone to talk to."

"That is to bad." Kaneki said his eyes drifting to he clock again.

"Have you read Takatsuki Sen's work?" Tsukiyama asked.

"Yes, she's my favorite author." Kaneki answered truthfully.

"I know a cafe where she frequents. Would you like to go there with me sometime?" He asked with a smile.

Kaneki didn't really have to think that through, Touka had warned him about this guy and any days he had off he was either going to spend with friends he hadn't seen during that week or Amon. Most likely Amon but he was still going to hand out with Hide. "No thank you. Please drink your coffee and leave."

The older ghoul's eyebrows raised at how easily the eye patched ghoul brushed him off. "It didn't have to be anytime soon."

"I have plans." Kaneki said, the clock was not moving fast enough.

"For the rest of the year?" Tsukiyama asked with a note of disbelief.

"Yes, Tsukiyama, I would rather not spend time with you. I trust Touka's judge of character and I have plans for my next several days off." Kaneki finished with a curt nod and walked to the kitchen.

After about an hour of doing legitimate work, not hiding from Tsukiyama, the other ghoul left. Kaneki went and cleaned up the table where he had sat. Kaneki looked up at the clock, there was still a bit of time before Amon showed up. That time was spent cleaning and taking orders from customers.

The door chimed and Kaneki heard two pairs of footsteps enter.

"Do you really have to follow me?" Amon said in an irritated tone.

"I wanted to know where you've been going on your lunch break the last couple of days." A laid back voice said.

Kaneki looked up to see Amon and white haired male who looked a bit feminine with a couple red barrettes in his long hair.

"Welcome." Kaneki said with a smile and escorted Amon to a table.

"A cup of coffee and a slice of cake." Amon said as he sat down, obviously irritated at the white haired male.

"I'll have a slice of cake." Suzuya said.

"You've seen this place why can't you go somewhere else, Suzuya?" Amon asked as Kaneki walked away to get their orders.

Suzuya shrugged. "I want to know why you like this place."

Kaneki brought out the cake and coffee, setting down the cake first and then the cup of coffee. Kaneki smiled at Amon. "Enjoy."

Suzuya looked between them. "Oh, so that's why you keep coming here."

Amon glared at the younger investigator before taking a bite of the cake. Suzuya soon did the same, he looked mildly surprised. "This is actually really good."

"Thank you." Kaneki said with a smile before walking back to the kitchen.

The two ate in relative silence. Suzuya occasionally making comments about Kaneki to Amon. To which the other investigator didn't even flinch to. The comments were mostly just saying that Amon had a crush on Kaneki which was something both Amon and Kaneki had already gone over and wasn't really something that could cause a reaction.

When the two finally leave Amon made sure Suzuya walked ahead of him. Kaneki waved goodbye and Amon stopped in front of him. The half ghoul looked up at him confused. Amon leaned down and gave him a quick peck before straightening up.

"Hurry up." Suzuya called from the door.

"The cake was delicious." Amon said before leaving.

Kaneki felt his cheeks burn and it didn't stop even when Touka came in.

"Are you seriously that happy just because you went on one date?" Touka asked her eyebrow twitching ever so slightly.

"It's not that." Kaneki said fiddling with his vest.

Touka groaned, "You are acting like more of a teenage girl than me." She made a noise of discontent again when the comment didn't even face the starry eyed half ghoul.

The day finished without a hitch. The walk home for Kaneki was very nice. The air was a little crisp but it was still warm enough he didn't need a thick jacket. When he was half way home he could have sworn he saw a flash of violet but brushed it off as someones t-shirt or his hallucination of Rize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the very best at writing Suzuya and Tsukiyama, totally. Yep, just gonna keep telling myself that. I had a big internal battle on whether or not to include Suzuya. I guess it was more of whether or not to include someone from the CCG, but the only name I actually remember was Suzuya's. I really like all the main people from the CCG but I didn't feel like looking up names. Actually I remembered Akira's as well but she doesn't come in yet. Now I'm going to sleep and cry that I have to wait until October 7th for the game I want to come out.


	12. Day 12-Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual quote from my notes "they hug and are cuties". That pretty much summarizes the entirety of this fanfic. It's Amon and Kaneki being cuties and Kaneki working a whole lot. I'm pretty sure Kaneki is cramming in at least nine hours a day in. He's supposed to be working part time, but like any good fantasy we have to not ask ourselves 'Why are you here?'. That just leads to the whole thing falling apart. That joke got really out of hand. 
> 
> Oh, just remembered something that happened in my personal life. I was playing Dragon Age 2 and with the set up of the xbox I either sit in one room on an uncomfortable stool or lay on my sisters bed. So I generally play in my sisters room. Anyway I was playing in there and something large flew just in line of my peripheral vision. I didn't know what it was and just decided it was a large moth. It happened again and I stood up to search for whatever it was. I couldn't find anything so I called my sister in, since I thought I was crazy. We couldn't find anything so I decided I imagined it and I joked I'd scream if I saw it again or make a very manly war cry if it landed in my hair. About thirty minutes later I heard something like scratching and turned on the light to investigate. It had been a bat and it was holding onto a decoration on my sister's wall and blended in since it was dark on that side of her room. She ended up using a thick glove and a large, plastic jar to safely get it outside. It's great that is the most interesting thing that's happened to me lately.

When Kaneki woke up he went through his usual routine and left at the same time as usual. The whole thing was very ordinary and nothing seemed amiss but while he was walking to work he had an itchy feeling down his spine. It felt like someone was watching him. Even when the half ghoul did a circle around one block the feeling didn't leave. He didn't notice anyone watching him so he tried to shrug it off.

Once inside Anteiku Kaneki made sure every door and window was locked before making a cake. After the cake was put in the over he made several rounds, looking out the window and making sure no one looked suspicious. With his need to make sure things were safe the cake got a little darker than it should have but wasn't completely ruined, much to Kaneki's relief.

After the cake was completed Kaneki opened up shop and waited as far from the door as possible. The day was wrecking havoc on Kaneki's heart. Every time the door opened he jumped slightly. Luckily the day was pretty slow.

The door opened and Kaneki jumped turning towards the door. He felt his shoulders sag in relief when he saw Amon. "Hello Amon. I'll get you a cup of coffee and some cake."

"Thank you, it's good to see you." Amon said, he looked slightly worried about Kaneki's jump when the door opened but happy to see the shorter male.

After shakily pouring a cup of coffee Kaneki brought the cake and coffee out to Amon. The investigator took note on how the eye patched youth was shaking slightly.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

Kaneki shrugged. "I'm not sick I just have the feeling I'm being watched."

Amon perked up at that statement. "How long have you had that feeling?"

"I got it walking home yesterday and all of today." Kaneki said looking slightly confused.

The investigator nodded, filing the information away in his mind. "How is Hinami doing?"

"She really enjoyed Wednesday. She really likes you." The half ghoul said with a smile.

"She really likes you as well and I can see why." Amon said.

Kaneki felt his cheeks burn. "I should, um, go take stock of the coffee." He mumbled fiddling with his vest.

Amon let out a chuckle as the half ghoul went to go cool his head. He turned serious and quickly finished his coffee and cake.

When Kaneki walks out of the kitchen Amon is already standing up to leave. The taller male walks over and presses a kiss to his forehead. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Kaneki replied kissing him on the cheek before the investigator left.

The half ghoul wondered why Amon left so quickly. He didn't usually leave for at least twenty more minutes. Kaneki shrugged it off and went to go clean off the table. If it was really important Amon would tell him about it later. Work must be busy or something. Even though Rize was no longer a problem there was still that Gourmet ghoul to worry about. Hopefully it wasn't anything to do with any ghouls like Hinami.

The day continued and Kaneki felt much better when Touka came in to work as well. Having some else there who knew out to fight was a rather nice feeling. The girl didn't mention anything about Kaneki's nerves but did seem to be keeping an eye out.

Around eight Kaneki nearly jumped out of his shoes when something vibrated against his leg. He calmed down when he realized it was his phone. Looking at the screen he saw it was Amon calling. He pressed the accept button.

"Hello? What is it Amon?" Kaneki asked.

"Be careful on your way home. I'm pretty sure the Gourmet has been stalking you. Stay on populated, well lit streets." Amon said.

The half ghoul let out a surprised noise. "Are you sure?"

"I won't be completely sure until some tests get back but I should know for sure by tomorrow morning. Stay safe, okay?" The investigator said.

"I will." Kaneki affirmed, "So work is going alright for you?"

"The ghouls have been relatively quite and the only active, dangerous ghoul seems to be the Gourmet right now. Rabbit and Binge Eater haven't been doing anything. Let's talk about something happier." Amon said.

"Okay, what kind of cake do you want tomorrow?" The half ghoul asked.

Amon was quite for a couple seconds before replying. "I'd like strawberry."

"Okay, I'll make strawberry. I'll see you tomorrow." Kaneki said.

"See you tomorrow." Amon hung up and Kaneki smiled at his phone before putting it in his pocket.

Touka made a slight noise of disgust. "What was that about?"

"The Gourmet is following me." Kaneki said.

Touka made a slightly horrified look, "That sicko, Trashiyama? What is he thinking?"

"I don't know but Amon is probably tracking him now." The half ghoul said.

"I don't think anyone will mind if the doves get him." Touka said going back to washing mugs.

Kaneki nodded before working as well. Some more customers flitted through before it was time to close. Touka walked with him for a bit, saying she had to pick up something from the convenience store. Kaneki was pretty sure there was one closer in the opposite directing but Touka just punched him in the arm when Kaneki mentioned that. He still felt like someone was watching him but he felt a little safer knowing everything. He didn't know why the other ghoul would be following him but he was pretty sure that even if he couldn't defend himself he wouldn't be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy over protective, tsundere sister Touka if you can't tell. This probably the chapter I spent the least time writing, only taking about thirty minutes to write. It was really easy to write. There are only a couple more chapters left of this! I don't know if I'm happy or sad. Luckily if people still like this I have a pretty good sequel idea! I really enjoy writing this and I'll probably write the sequel to continue my happiness. Because if you can't read it, write it. Seriously though, this is the first fanfic I've ever written where writing it made me as happy as reading another fanfiction. I don't understand why writing this makes me so happy. I do have to admit all the kudos and comments also make me really happy. Everyone is so nice. I try to respond to comments but I feel like an awkward baby trying to respond. I still try and I think I've been doing a good job.


	13. Day 13-Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to comment on... Most of my ranting happened in chapter twelves note. I guess I could comment that I really enjoy writing all of the female characters from Tokyo Ghoul. I enjoy writing everyone, really. Sometimes I feel weird writing 'big brother'.

Kaneki still felt that he was being watched on his walk to work. At least now he knew he wasn't crazy. Once he got to work he set about making strawberry cake. It was nice to know Amon was guaranteed to like it, at least as long as he didn't botch the recipe. The cake was quickly finished and Kaneki went and added little finishing touches to it like putting fresh strawberries on it.

The half ghoul was so distracted by perfecting the cake he almost forgot to open on time. He quickly flipped the open sign and put the cake on display. Kaneki scrubbed the counters until a little after open the door chimed. Kaneki felt a bit of dread as he guessed it was Tsukiyama coming in.

The feeling immediately left when he saw it was Amon. A smile spread across his face. "You're here early." Kaneki walked over and the two exchanged a hug.

"The Gourmet if following you. It's my job to make sure you are safe. I'll also take the excuse to be with you all day." Amon said with a smile.

"I'm going to be working so I can't spend a lot of time with you." Kaneki said. "I'll get you a cup of coffee, it's a bit early for cake."

"It's never too early for cake, but just a cup of coffee would be nice." Amon said taking a seat.

The investigator sat quietly as the half ghoul worked. A couple of the ghoul customers that came in were a little wary when they noted the briefcase Amon had with him but they weren't too perturbed. Apparently just about everyone knew about Amon and Kaneki's romance from Itori.

Around twelve the door chimed again and Kaneki looked over to see Hinami. "Hello Hinami." Kaneki said to the young ghoul.

"Hello, big brother." Hinami said with a smile before noticing Amon.

Kaneki noticed her looking over, "He probably won't mind you sitting with him. I'll go get you a cup of coffee."

Hinami walked over and smiled at Amon. "Would you mind if I sat here?"

"Not at all." Amon said returning her smile.

The two fell into a comfortable silence of Amon watching for danger and Hinami reading her book. Kaneki came out with a cup of coffee and set it in front of Hinami. "Thank you, big brother." She took the drink.

"Enjoy." Kaneki said before going to check on another costumer.

Amon watched the young girl drink the bitter beverage straight. His own coffee had quite a bit of sugar and cream in it, making the dark brown beverage a tan color. Hinami looked up noticing Amon staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" Hinami asked.

"Isn't that coffee bitter?" Amon asked, "Why don't you put sugar in it?"

Hinami looked at her coffee before looking at Amon. "It's a little bitter but big brother made it for me and I'm not going to spoil it with anything else. I kind of like the taste anyway, especially when big brother makes it."

Amon nodded before taking a drink of his own coffee. "When I was younger I had to put in more sugar than coffee if I was going to try drinking it."

Hinami let out a giggle. "Would it turn into syrup then?"

"Yeah, it was pretty gross looking." Amon said smiling as well.

Kaneki looked over at their table and smiled. It was really nice seeing both of them getting along. Not only because they were important people to him but because they were an investigator and a ghoul. Of course Amon didn't know she was a ghoul but it was still nice. Kaneki brings out a slice of cake for Amon. Hinami said she didn't want one because she already ate a large lunch.

At two Touka came in to work and she immediately tensed at the entry way from the kitchen to the serving area.

Amon looked up when he felt someone glaring at him. His eyes met the one eye not covered by bangs. Touka turned away. "Who is that?" Amon asked Hinami.

"That's big sister, ah, Touka. She's a bit over protective but she's really nice." Hinami said brushing off Touka's behavior. "She doesn't know if she trusts you dating big brother."

Amon nodded and Hinami left to go upstairs and feed Loser. For the rest of the evening Touka always replaces Amon's cup of coffee first and was generally making Amon and Kaneki have as little interaction as possible. Kaneki was quickly getting irritated but the investigator found it kind of funny.

Closing time came and Kaneki was surprised when Amon walked along side him on his way home. The two chatted a bit and after a couple blocks of walking Amon stopped.

"What is it?" Kaneki asked turning towards him.

"We haven't set anything officially and I really enjoy spending time with you. I just want to confirm that we are dating." Amon said. 

Kaneki felt a familiar heat in his cheeks and he stepped closer to Amon to wrap his arms around him. "I'd like to think we are dating." Kaneki said smiling.

Amon hugged back and they stayed like that for a bit before parting and walking again. The two fell into step next to each other. The half ghoul felt fingers intertwine with his as they walked.

"Where are we meeting tomorrow?" The investigator asked.

"At the movie theater by the park. The movie starts at 2:45 so we'll meet at two thirty?" Kaneki said walking a bit slower than normal.

"That sounds good." Amon agreed.

A block away from Kaneki's house they parted ways. Kaneki felt the smile on his face stay even as he sat down on his couch. He didn't even care that Rize was singing some pop song for preteen girls he was so happy. He didn't even have to worry about the person he was dating trying to eat him. Not having the desire to eat him was high on the list of things he wanted out of a significant other. So with that he finished his day anxiously waiting for the his second date with Amon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how close to the end this is. I scrolled down in my notes and realized I hit the bottom. This chapter was also written very quickly. I probably only have an hour or two of writing left. The last chapter is going to take a bit longer than the others because porn. That's a thing that's going to happen and I'm going to have to change the rating. I get to write my favorite line soon at least. It makes me laugh so hard and I don't even understand my life. I was totally lying about there only being fourteen chapters and I knew the whole time there were fifteen I just kind of miscounted when I first put down the number of chapters.


	14. Day 14-Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, stuff goes down but things don't go up quite yet (by things I mean penises) not sorry for that joke. The note for this chapter is over four hundred words long. What is my life. My life is Amon/Kaneki and I don't mind at all. Anyway, thank you to HayasakaShion for the inspiration. You'll know the inspiration when it happens, it made me so happy. Also I do not speak any of the languages Tsukiyama speaks so prepare for very weak Italian and French.

Kaneki woke up and immediately went about taking a shower and fixing himself a cup of coffee with one of his sugar cubes in it. The half ghoul stood in front of his closet debating what to wear. It was just a movie so nothing overly formal. The theater was sure to be cool and it was rather chilly out so something long sleeve.

After staring at four different outfits for an hour and feeling really embarrassed when he realized he was acting like a girl going out on her first date he picked one and changed. Time did not pass quickly enough and Kaneki left twenty minutes before he planned to when he could wait any longer. He did force himself to walk extremely slowly.

When Kaneki reached the movie theater it was two fifteen. Sighing he leaned against the movie theater and waited for Amon he probably wasn't going to be there for another fifteen minutes. Staring up at the clouds Kaneki waited. He was really happy he had such a nice relationship. He wondered what would happen if Amon found out he was a ghoul. Kaneki couldn't think of anything good. Amon had sworn to eradicate all ghouls in Tokyo.

"You're already here." Came the surprised voice of Amon.

Kaneki looked at his watch and saw only five minutes had passed. He smiled at Amon and they quickly hugged, Amon only using one arm since he didn't want to hit Amon with the briefcase in his other hand. "I got a little anxious and decided to leave early." The half ghoul said as they stepped apart.

"I did the same." Amon admitted.

The two stood and smiled at each other for a bit. "Let's go buy our tickets and get our seats." The half ghoul suggested.

"That's a good idea." Amon agreed.

Kaneki managed to avoid getting any popcorn or drink by using the whole 'The food is really overpriced' excuse. Amon only really relented when Kaneki said they could instead spend the money at a restaurant or on something else fun. The two found some seat and sat down to watch the advertisements.

When the movie started it was a typical horror movie, a group of college students in a place with a dark history. Kaneki found it amusing by how cliché it was. It was pretty easy to guess what was going to happen. About thirty minutes in Amon started holding his hand.

The half ghoul smiled as he watched the film. After a bit Kaneki realized Amon's grip would tighten a little every time a jump scare happened. Looking over he saw that Amon had a very serious expression on and was sitting straight up. Kaneki smiled a bit at his boyfriends behavior. He shifted so he could lean against Amon. It was a little uncomfortable with the arm rests between them but the half ghoul decided it was alright.

Amon jumped a little at the movement but relaxed a little. His arm went to wrap around Kaneki's shoulders. After the shift Amon seemed a little more relaxed and dealt with the scary parts a bit better.

As the move wore on they were at the end of the movie. Only one of the college students had survived and she was just about to escape the building they had been trapped in. The door opened and sun light streamed in. Just as her hand was outside of the building and she was about to leave the doors slammed shut, severing her hand. The monster grabbed her from behind and an extremely loud noise came from the speakers. Amon turned and buried his face in Kaneki's hair. The half ghoul let out a laugh and his free hand went to pet Amon's hair. The movie ended and the credits started rolling.

They both stood up and Kaneki noticed how Amon was holding onto the briefcase rather tightly. The movie had apparently rattled him. As they walked out Amon held his hand.

"What do you want to do now?" Kaneki asked.

"We could go window shop. The stores are pretty close." Amon offered.

"That sounds fun." The half ghoul side smiling up at him.

As they walked Kaneki noticed how Amon was making sure to curve away from alleyways.

"What is it?" Kaneki asked.

Amon's cheeks turned a little pink. "Nothing."

That was odd. Kaneki had assumed it might be because of Tsukiyama posing a threat but if Amon was saying it was 'nothing' it must be something he's embarrassed about. It clicked in Kaneki's head, he was still freaked out from the movie. To tease or not to tease. "So your still scared from the movie."

"No." Amon said curtly.

"Then why are you so jumpy?" Kaneki teased.

Amon glared at him and Kaneki grinned at him. Decided not to let Kaneki tease him he picked up the short male and put him on his shoulders.

"Hey!" Kaneki exclaimed grabbing onto Amon's shoulders for balance. "I might fall!"

"Don't worry I won't let you." Amon said.

"It's embarrassing." The half ghoul said glaring down at Amon.

"Too bad." Amon said, the amusement evident in his voice.

The two visited different shops and generally had a good time. They looked at some animals and Kaneki found out Amon lived in a small apartment by himself. The apartment didn't allow animals but he wanted a dog. They also bought matching bracelets, which were actually Amon's idea.

Around dusk they decided to take a walk through a park. The air was crisp so the two walked close together. There didn't seem to be anyone else in the park. It was a nice break from the busy down town area.

Kaneki felt like something was off as they neared a bench with some bushes by it. His grip on Amon's hand tightened. Amon looked like he was about to ask what was wrong before he stopped in his tracks. Kaneki looked to see a violet haired man ahead of them.

"Shit." Kaneki said under his breath.

Amon stepped in front of Kaneki starring down the man in front of them.

"Hello, Kaneki. Fancy seeing you here." Tsukiyama said with a smile which turned into a frown as he saw the case in Amon's hand. "Oh, an investigator. That's pretty risky of you."

"What do you want Tsukiyama?" Kaneki asked, in the back of his head he wondered how in the world Tsukiyama didn't know he was dating an investigator since Itori had been telling every ghoul that entered her bar.

"I want you. Your scent is tres bien." Tsukiyama said licking his lips.

Amon made a mildly horrified look before getting his game face on and pulling out his quineque. It was different from the one he had fought Kaneki with. It was the same length but had a blade. The two clash and Kaneki can't help but feel useless. He wanted to help but if he did Amon would know he's part ghoul. All he could do was pray Amon won. He didn't know how strong Tsukiyama was but from what he heard Amon would have a hard time.

Kaneki felt the same dread he had felt the day before as Tsukiyama destroyed Amon's quineque. Amon fell backwards, blood leaking down his arms. Tsukiyama smiles and wipes the blood off of his drill shaped kagune.

"This little bit of exerciser has certainly worked up my appetite. I have really looked forward to being able to eat you. Your scent is very unique." Tsukiyama's hand moves to rest against his face as he spoke. "I can't get it out of my head."

"Pervert." Kaneki said, his face showing off his disgust.

"Take some credit, Kaneki." His eyes trail over the half ghoul, "You are the one doing this to me."

Amon shifts closer to Kaneki. He hadn't realized how creepy the Gourmet was. He also hadn't realized Kaneki actually knew him. That would explain why he was stalking him.

"Now all I need to do is take care of some garbage before I enjoy my meal." Tsukiyama said taking a step forward.

Both males eyes widened, in fear of each other. Kaneki couldn't let Amon die, especially without even doing everything in his power. He'd rather the investigator hate him than die. He felt his eyes burn and he moved over to the crouching investigator. Amon looked towards him confused.

"Please... I don't care if you kill me after this just don't hate me." Kaneki said before moving Amon's shirt and biting his shoulder.

Amon let out a pained groan and looked at Kaneki in confusion. His expression changed to one of surprise at the one ghoul eye.

Tsukiyama let out a gasp and his knees seemed to buckle slightly. "A one eyed ghoul. How rare! How will I enjoy this meal to the fullest."

"I can't let you kill Amon." Kaneki growled as his kagune emerged.

Tsukiyama looked over the kagune and his eyebrows raise. "Your kagune looks like Kamishiro's."

Kaneki ignored the violet haired males comment as he charged forward. Tsukiyama dodged the initial charge but Kaneki kept up the assault.

Amon could only watch the fight. He recognized him now. Kaneki was the eye patch ghoul he had fought. He realized how much he had been holding back with the flurry of attacks Kaneki was dealing. The half ghoul let out a roar and cut off Tsukiyama's arm.

The gourmet let out a hiss before quickly stabbing Kaneki in the stomach. Kaneki screamed and stabbed Tsukiyama with all three of the emerged Kagune through his abdomen. Tsukiyama tumbled back, coughing up blood. With a scowl he fled.

Kaneki collapsed to the ground, relief washing over him before he looked over at Amon. The investigators face was completely blank. Tears pricked at the half ghoul's eyes again. His kagune retreat but he can still feel the compulsion to feed.

"Please, run. I might not be able to hold back." Kaneki cried looking down at his hands.

He flinches as he hears footsteps approach him. Arms go under him and he feels the warmth of Amon's chest. He looks up at the investigator. Amon wasn't leaving or killing him. The walk was fairly quick but he could tell it wore on the injured investigator and he was carried into a building. Amon opened a door. The room looked to be the entry way of an apartment. Amon set him down on a couch before going to get something. There was silence and Amon walked back out without a shirt on but with bandages covering his wounds. In his hands were first aid supplies.

Amon walked over and gently pulled Kaneki's shirt off. He looked at the wound before putting a trauma pad over it and tapping it here. The clock on the wall struck midnight as Amon sat on a chair across from him, the serious look still on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to comment on my opinion of my writing. I really like the whole date scene and then Tsukiyama came in and my opinion changed. Okay, so I did make a comment. So, serious faces. All this drama. Amon knows! Amon knows! And didn't immediately kill him. Now to write porn. *throws confetti* I will make you proud, readers. I will write decent smut and everyone will be happy. Anyway, the last scene of this fanfiction is probably one of my favorite. I've been looking forward to it so much. I've written three chapters in one night. I spent probably an hour on this chapter. My heart is about to explode because the next chapter is the last.


	15. Day 15-Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might be on something because I thought I'd take a break between writing these last four chapters but then 'Nope, write the last four chapter in the middle of the night when you need to be up at seven in the morning.' I gotta say this was probably the most fun I've had writing in a long time and I'm so glad so many people have enjoyed this. Also on the smut in this, oh my gosh, awkward babies who don't understand ghoul anatomy at all. What are they even doing. So without any further ado the story.

Kaneki shifted as he waited for Amon to say something. The investigator exhaled before looking him in the eyes.

"What the hell are you planning?" Amon asked, his voice nearly a growl.

Kaneki's eyes widened before he gave the investigator a confused look.

"You let me go and then dissapear. When I went to that coffee shop you act nice and sweet. You get close to me and act like you like me and we start dating. How does this help you?" Amon asked starring hard into Kaneki's eyes. "Is it really so fun for you to play with your food before eating it?"

Kaneki snapped out of his stupor. "No! That's not what I was doing!"

"Then what was it? You are a ghoul." Amon said.

"Not completely." Kaneki said.

"Then what are you?" The investigator asked.

The half ghoul decided the best way was showing and explaining. He felt his kakugan appear and Amon stare at him. "The kakugan only appears in one of my eyes. I'm a one eyes ghoul. What do you know about one eyed ghoul?"

"They are stronger than other ghouls." Amon said, confused on where this was going.

"They are also half ghouls, born from a human and a ghoul. Generally in the rare instance a baby is conceived it dies. The body not being able to give it the proper nutrients or thinking it is a nutrients. If the baby does survive it is born stronger than either parents." Kaneki explained.

Amon seemed to put together something. "So you have a human parents?"

Kaneki shook his head. "No, both of my parents were human. I was completely human until October. I went on a date with this pretty girl who had the same interest in books as me. It turned out she was a ghoul, the binge eater. I nearly died but she was crushed by steel beams. Her organs were placed into me." Kaneki gripped his arm, shaking lightly. His life had really gone down hill.

Amon eyes widened in realization. Now everything made a lot more sense. It didn't seem like he was making it up and it tied into the disappearance of the binge eater. Amon could see the surgery scar on the side of Kaneki's stomach. He felt his heart ache a bit.

Kaneki stiffened as arms wrapped around him. The half ghoul realized Amon was hugging him. Tears leaked from his eyes and he threw his arms around Amon. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I bit you again." Kaneki let out a stream of 'sorry's and sobs. Amon rubbed his back and shushed him.

"I don't hate you. It's alright. I'm glad you're safe." Amon said.

Kaneki pulled back a bit, his eyes wide at Amon's words. The investigator smiled at him and Kaneki felt so much relief and smiled back wiping away his tears. They kissed softly. Amon pulled him closer.

Kaneki's hands went to Amon's hair. He opened his mouth inviting Amon in. The stayed like that for a bit, simply kissing. Amon's hand fell a bit lower and brushed against Kaneki's lower back. Kaneki mewled and his hands tightened on Amon's hair. The two parted looking at each other confused.

Amon rubbed across the patch of skin he had touched before. Kaneki let out a low moan burying his face in the crook of the investigators neck. The half ghoul felt the hands leave and Amon pick him up. The room changed and they were in a bedroom.

Amon set him down on a soft bed. Amon climbed on top of him. "Are you okay with this?" He asked.

Kaneki nodded, "Yes."

Amon leaned down and pressed their lips together again. Kaneki's hands ran down Amon's back feeling the scars along his skin. They broke apart panting lightly. Amon pressed his mouth against Kaneki's neck sucking along it as his hands trailed down the half ghoul before unbuttoning his pants. Amon looked at Kaneki until the half ghoul nodded.

Amon leaned over him to reach into his night stand for something. If Kaneki wasn't already flushed from their activities he'd probably be even brighter red. Kaneki helped Amon get his pants off and both males lay on Amon's bed naked and panting.

Kaneki looked down at the other man and felt a little worried about how sex was supposed to happen. Amon's hand goes to his hair and brushes his bangs out of his face. "It's okay if you don't want to."

The half ghoul shook his head. "It's fine. I'm just nervous."

Amon nodded before his hand moved down to stroke Kaneki's cock. Kaneki let out a gasp and his hands shot up to grip the investigators shoulders.

The investigator looked down on Kaneki. A soft sheen of sweat gleamed on the other, several bruised were blooming on his neck. Amon moved his free hand to rub against the spot on Kaneki's back that made him arch into his touch.

Kaneki let out a breathy gasp at the dual sensation. One of his hands moved from his boyfriends shoulder to Amon's own length. Amon moaned, before pressing down so their members were touching. Kaneki mewled at the new sensation.

"A-amon!" Kaneki called before his grip tighten on Amon's shoulders and he came.

Amon pumped faster feeling his own release coming. "Kaneki." He said before he came.

The two lay next to each other. Kaneki looked over and grabbed some tissues from the nightstand. Kaneki cleaned off the mess before cuddling next to Amon. Amon curled up against him as well.

"Good night." Kaneki said leaning up to kiss him.

"Good night." Amon repeated returning the kiss.

\--------

Kaneki heard something ringing. He didn't know what but it was annoying. He was warm and didn't want to get up. He heard a groan.

Opening his eyes, Kaneki realized he was at Amon's. He also realized it was Monday and bright noonday sun was pouring in from between the curtains. Kaneki sat up shaking Amon.

"Amon! Wake up!" Kaneki looked over at the clock. It was already twelve thirty.

"Kaneki?" Amon said questioningly.

"We're both late for work!" Kaneki said standing up quickly.

Amon sat up just as quickly. "We need to take a shower."

"It'll be quicker if we take one together." Kaneki said.

Amon nodded, "I think I have something that might fit you until you get to work and can change."

"Thank you." Kaneki leaned over and pecked Amon on the cheek before walking to the bathroom to start the shower.

The two shower together. It stayed innocent and they finished quickly changing and parting ways at the door, trading a kiss before heading out, since Anteiku and the CCG building were in different directions. Kaneki had his jacket from the date, since it didn't seem damaged. He had only needed a different t-shirt which was easy to find.

When he arrived at work he was surprised to see Yoshimura was back. Touka looked angry when she saw him.

"Where have you been!" Touka asked her expression furious.

Before Kaneki could say anything Yoshimura spoke up. "How did you get that blood on your jacket?"

Kaneki looked down and saw the slight patch of blood. "Last night Tsukiyama attacked Amon and me on our date. I had to fight him and got a little hurt."

"What happened to Amon?" Touka asked her eyebrows narrowing.

"He got a large gash from Tsukiyama but he wasn't grievously harmed." Kaneki said, he still felt relieved over that fact.

"I'm going to kill him. He knows you are a ghoul." Touka swore, "I can't let him live."

"He's not going to tell anyone!" Kaneki said quickly trying to calm the girl down.

"Those bruises don't look like they were gained during a fight." Yoshimura said before turning to pour a cup of coffee. Kaneki's face turned bright red and he adjusted his shirt.

Touka leaned closer to look before her expression turned to one of horror and her face was beet red. "He's making you pay for his silence with you body!?!" Touka cried scandalized.

"No!" Kaneki yelled just as embarrassed.

So the rest of the day was spent explaining everything to Touka. Amon wasn't able to come in because he had to catch up on the work he missed sleeping in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what, fuck penetration. We get dick rubbing because that seemed to fit more. Anyway, four chapters in one night. I had a really big debate on whether I should space out the posting but I'll get too embarrassed over my writing and never post them if I don't just do it all at once. The reason I'd want to post them one at a time is so I can see the reactions for each one. Eh, I'll just post them all. Enjoy the feels. Also Touka coming up with idea of Amon making Kaneki pay for his silence with his body is one of my favorite parts. It makes me giggle. This multi-chapter fanfiction is done! I really enjoyed this and I hope you did too! I do have an idea for a sequel if you guys think this deserves one. It might involve Kimi coming in to request help for Nishiki and maybe Aogiri tree. It's not really a solid plan yet but it does involve Kaneki and Amon being cute dorks who like each other.


End file.
